


Let Me Show You How To Wear These Belts.

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: Requests [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humour, Kink, M/M, Uruhas stage outfits are just too tempting, garter belts, top/bottom switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Aoi just can't resist a certain stage outfit but he's not as home-alone as he thinks.





	Let Me Show You How To Wear These Belts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @momijimanju on Tumblr :)

He’d been waiting for the perfect possibility. He knew he’d need at least an hour to figure out how everything worked so… Uruha just going for a grocery shop wasn’t going to be enough. The man got everything done in less than thirty minutes, way too risky. However, as chance would have it, Ruki had invited Uruha over for a session today that specifically aimed to work at the songs Uruha had come up with which in turn meant… At least four hours of free reign in Uruha’s closet.   
  
Aoi waited about fifteen minutes after Uruha had left, just to be sure, before he all but jumped up from the sofa and made his way to their bedroom. The walk-in closet occupied the entire left wall and if he hadn’t already been living here for seven years he probably would’ve spent three and a half hours with searching alone. In his case though, Aoi knew that the clothing rack with old costumes was located at the very end and he strolled towards it single-mindedly. For a second, his eyes danced across the purple arrangement but he didn’t end up reaching for it. Aoi was way more interested in the black pieces hanging right next to it and he pulled the hanger out carefully, scattering the different layers across their bed. He disregarded the black leather top and the scarf but instead grasped the frilly shorts and the garter belt as well as the boot that came with it.   
  
Biting his lip, Aoi brushed his fingertips along the soft material as it brought back the memories. Uruha had looked absolutely stunning that day and the fact that only one of his thighs had been exposed had only been more of a tease to him.  And for some reason, the desire to try this on himself had stuck with Aoi ever since.   
After another quick glance towards the hallway, he thumbed his pants open and tossed them to the side, wondering for a second whether Uruha had even worn underwear underneath that day… He figured not and got rid of his own as well.   
Slipping the shorts on first was no problem even though the fabric was a bit tight around his right thigh and it did kind of nip a little at the crotch. Ah, Uruha had always been a little slimmer than him after all…   
  
He stared at himself in the floor-length mirror, lips pursing slightly as he ran his fingers across the hem of his sweater. _This had to go,_ he decided and tugged it across his head. A black wife beater would’ve fit better he supposed but the grey one he was wearing would have to do.   
  
Now to the more complicated part.  
  
The garter belt was already attached to the shorts but whenever he tried pulling it down it snapped back up. He knew it had to be clipped to the lower leg part but did that even reach up high enough?   
  
"Guess I’ll have to try…," he muttered to himself and plonked down on the bed. He didn’t bother wearing socks in the boot but just put it on like that and it instantly added a whole new aura to the look, as he noticed when he was back in front of the mirror. That little patch of bare skin had robbed him off his ability to form coherent phrases back then in 2008 and he had to admit… it didn’t look that bad on him. With a rather goofy grin on his face, Aoi turned from side to side and in a circle once, examining his butt in the mirror. It looked _really_ nice actually, despite the fact that he still hadn’t managed to secure the garter across his thigh.   
  
"Hm, maybe I should- "  
  
"Ask a professional for help."   
  
The screech that bubbled past his lips was embarrassingly loud, Aoi’s head snapping up as a very familiar voice reached his ears.  
  
Uruha was smirking like the devil.   
  
"What the hell?!" Aoi cursed and damned his cheeks for heating up like hotplates, "You could’ve knocked!"   
  
Why was he back already?! It hadn’t even been an hour!   
  
"I forgot the amp I need for today," Uruha explained as if he suddenly could read minds, nonchalantly holding up the small device, "I noticed halfway across the city but I’m very glad I came back to get it."   
  
Aoi groaned and facepalmed himself as he turned his back on his lover. "Shut up."   
  
He hadn’t planned on this, obviously, feeling as abashed as he hadn’t in a very long time with his cheeks flushing and a ball of heat in his chest.  
  
Uruha giggled behind him and Aoi watched through his fingers how the blond came ambling over, looking him up and down with a scrutinizing but somehow sparkling gaze. Was he… checking him out?  
  
"You look good," he stated softly after a minute but Aoi mainly pouted. Of course Uruha would say that and if it was only to take some of the awkwardness away. Aoi was sure Uruha was laughing his ass off inwardly.   
  
Okay, it didn’t seem like it though now that Uruha was right next to him, his smirk having faded down into a loving smile.   
  
"I’ll help you with the garters," he said, "I had my trouble with it too at the beginning."   
  
Uruha dropped to his knees in front of Aoi who was pretty sure his gulp was just as obvious as his blush. Ugh, he hated this. He hated how Uruha was able to decoy the shy side of him by just the move of a finger.   
  
"It’s because the costume is tailored to my measurements. I might be taller but your legs are a bit longer than mine so connecting the garter was difficult for you. You just have to… tug a little."   
And he did. Uruha took the strip at the outside of Aoi’s thigh first, tugging it down several times and making Aoi’s body tremble in the process until he could clip the pieces together. The one on the inside though… was an entirely different thing.   
Aoi couldn’t hide the shiver that ran across his flesh when his boyfriend’s calloused fingertips grazed along his skin, slowly caressing over the fabric of the garter belt until he had it flexible enough to pull it all the way down and clip it on.   
  
"Tada," Uruha grinned as he straightened and looked at Aoi in the mirror. The arm around his waist distracted Aoi a little but he managed to give a nod and a little proud smile.   
  
"I like it. I just… I’ve been wanting to try this for a while."   
  
"I know. You could have just asked though."   
  
"Never."   
  
Another chuckle trilled past Uruha’s lips before he pulled the raven closer against his side. When he spoke, his voice had dropped a considerable octave and Aoi knew exactly what that meant. Uruha rarely had his dominant moments but _when_ he did…  
  
"It’d look even better if you still had the ponytail. But oh well, even so… You look _very_ good," Uruha mused lowly, setting his other hand to Aoi’s hip as casually as he could but it didn’t help. Aoi’s insides were already rioting.   
  
"Too bad I’ll have to rip it all off you again."   
  
_Jesus._  
  
Aoi allowed himself to lean back against Uruha’s chest, liking the view in the mirror more and more the longer he looked at himself.   
  
"Isn’t Taka waiting for you though?" he managed to ask, biting back a gasp when a pair of plush lips met the patch of skin behind his earlobe.   
  
"Exactly," Uruha muttered and tightened his grip, "He’s waiting."


End file.
